Love and Desire Are at School!
by Fruitosful
Summary: People's interests have changed; there is now a school in Japan for people who will go into the sex trade in future, teaching sexual techniques and how to please a customer.  After troubled times, Amu winds up enrolling in the school, and so does Ikuto.


**Summary: People's interests have changed; there is now a school in Japan for people who will go into the sex trade in future, teaching sexual techniques and how to please a customer. After troubled times, Amu winds up enrolling in the school, and so does Ikuto.**

**Based on manga Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de by Umezawa Hana. Please go read it, if you like yaoi because it is amazing. **

**Author's Note: This is now an edited version of the original first chapter since loads of mistakes in the story were pointed out and some great tips were given on how to improve the story.  
>I decided to make this revised version because all of you fanfiction readers deserve better than the first version of this chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story.<br>Special thanks to mzmroxx4 and CapturingMaimoi for the constructive criticism they gave me, I really appreciate it.  
>Most of this chapter was edited by mzmroxx4 because my writing sucks. It's like she owns the story now. xD<br>Please go check out mzmroxx4's and CapturingMaimoi's stories because they are awesome!~**

I, Amu Hinamori, have enrolled in a sex school. I am sixteen and I live with my Grandma and little sister in a small two bedroom house.

My parents left me and my little sister with my Grandmother because they could no longer support me and Ami. I have no idea where they are now.

Even though my Grandma is almost 70 years old she still works to make ends meet to support us.

Today I am going to Full Bloom Private Academy in Tokyo. I am going here because it is the easiest to get a scholarship to.

I don't know much about the academy, other than it is for people who will go into the sex trade in the future.

"Bye Grandma!" I waved back at her as her taxi sped away. _She's gone._I sighed inwardly and pulled my small suitcase behind me, making my way to the front office of my new school, Full Bloom Private Academy.

I looked around the office. There was a female secretary sitting in front of a desk with a computer and papers stacked neatly beside the computer; behind the sectary was a row of filing cabinets.

I sat down on the sofa opposite the desk while the sectary tapped on her keyboard.  
>After she finished, she looked up and asked, "Yes? How may I help?"<br>I stood and walked up to her desk.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm a new student here."

"Ah yes." She tapped into her computer a few words and then handed me my schedule, a map of the school with a highlighted dorm room.

"You are in dorm room 10B in the West dormitory. Lessons start tomorrow at nine a.m.; be at your class by eight-fifty-five for roll call. You will be sharing the room with a third year student. Will you be able to find the dorm room yourself?" I took a look at the map and then nodded.  
>I thanked her and then walked out of the office.<p>

I followed the map to my dorm room. I opened the door and walked in. _Oh my god, this room is beautiful!_

There was a flat screen TV in front of a leather sofa. Across from that was a fully fitted kitchen with a small table beside the wall. Behind the sofa were two single beds, a nightstand standing next to them.

Across from the bed was a dressing room and beside that was a fancy bathroom. _This is dorm room is bigger than Grandma's house!_

I put my suitcase on the bed and flopped down beside it. I closed my eyes and grinned.  
>Suddenly, I heard a moan come from the bathroom.<em> What the hell?<em>  
>I stood and moved towards the bathroom door. By then, the moaning got louder and more frequent.<p>

I knocked on the door. 'Um…is everything OK?' This time, I heard a low and husky moan; it was most definitely from a guy.

After I waited a couple of seconds for an answer I decided I would have to open the door and check myself.

"Um, I'm coming in…" I opened the door and poked my head in. And there, in the shower were two people having sex.

"O-Oh my god! Excuse me for intruding!" And with, that I slammed the door shut and pressed my back against the door.

I slid down to the floor. As my cheeks burned my mind tried to figure out what I had just witness. After a few moments of silence I shouted out, "What the fuck!"

**Author's Note: Again, thank you to mzmroxx4 and CapturingMaimoi!  
>Please review if you would like more chapters, I'm not sure whether to continue or not. ; u ; Reviews make me more determined! YEAH! *fistbumpwithnoone*<br>Thank you for reading~ **


End file.
